1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector, and in particular to an audio jack type connector for transmitting audio signals.
2. The Prior Art
As the computer and information industries develop, the transmission frequency of audio signals increases in computer and information processing systems. Electrical connectors are developed to facilitate transmission of such high frequency audio signals. Examples of such connectors are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,075,518 and Japanese patent publication No. 5-90863. The device of U.S. Pat. No. 5,075,518 includes three conductive terminal members for electrically engaging a mating connector and comprises a complicated structure. The Japanese patent discloses an audio jack having five conductive terminal members that are not securely arranged therein.
It is thus desirable to have an audio jack with a simple structure capable for effectively securing conductive terminal members therein.